Today, many people have a need to store items outside of their personal residence and/or office. There can be many reasons for this. Often times the reason for using outside storage is simply because a person has too many things for their in-house storage space. Other times the reason is because the person has items that require more specialized, and/or more secure storage than is otherwise available. In some situations, a person's particular circumstances can lead to a need for renting storage space. For example, students sometimes need additional storage during summer months, and/or during vacation periods.
Traditionally, people have had to go to a storage company, guess at the amount of storage space needed, and bring all of their items to the storage unit themselves. This process is, however, time-consuming, inaccurate, and often results in a person selecting a storage unit that is either too small or too big for their needs. Additionally, many people do not have the resources available, and/or physical strength needed to bring items to and from the storage shed, especially when the items are large and bulky.